


Hallelujah

by nikkisunshine



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Simon Snow, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Human Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, M/M, Pining, SnowBaz, and they were ROOMMATES, based off of the song "It's Raining Men", kinda a crackfic, might be a little stressful lol, repost!! I got stressed and deleted it but I made some edits and its back, the Weather Girls song from the '80s HAHAH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkisunshine/pseuds/nikkisunshine
Summary: Simon Snow is an angel sent to Earth by Mother Nature to be the perfect man for a woman on earth, but when things don't go to plan, he finds himself stranded alone on this unknown planet. His only lifeline is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, a tall stranger who allows him to stay with him in his London flat.Basically "Its Raining Men" but make it gay.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manicmagicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/gifts).



> HI so this is my first Carry On fic and I'm uh kinda nervous. Its such a silly idea but I'm really excited to keep working on it!! This fic is for my amazing friend @manicmagicat who is the resident expert on all things Carry On (if you're interested in the ship, PLS check out her fics!!) Many thanks to her for all her help <33 And many thanks to y'all for reading it! I hope you enjoy:)) I'll keep updating as I go!

Oh. So this was Earth.

He had always heard tales of the lush gardens, the crystal clear rivers, vibrant flowers, and tall mountains.

He was not expecting to see so much of humanity’s overzealous mark on the world, like crayon doodles sprawled messily upon the walls of a pristine house. He felt dizzy looking at the glimmering skyscrapers that rose to infinity. He choked on the thick, acrid clouds of exhaust rising from the stream of honking automobiles on meandering, busy streets. 

Finding his assignment location was seeming more and more impossible. The air was hot and muggy and his golden sandals kicked up powdery dust that clung to him and gritty sand that stuck between his toes. The map given to him must have been out of date; he was lost in the maze of seemingly identical apartment buildings.

Nothing was going according to plan. But he did not come this far just to fail. 

He was bound by his covenant with Mother Nature herself and his fate was sealed with a promise to the heavens. He was to fall in love with the fair maiden hidden away in room 61 of 1223 Watford Street.

He finally saw the correct numbers on a tall, ramshackle building across the street. He frowned. He had never seen a castle quite like this, but then again, it had been several hundred years since he’d visited Earth. Without even waiting for the crosswalk's direction, he ran across the busy street, ignoring the chorus of angry honks and the cars whizzing past. He raced through the apartment building’s meandering, carpeted hallways looking for the right room until he finally saw it. 61A, in big brass letters. He confidently knocked with three measured raps on the wooden door, and the weight beneath his knuckles felt reassuring.

A young woman answered the door. She was beautiful. A cascade of golden hair tumbled down her back in a shimmering waterfall and her eyes were like liquid honey, set like jewels beneath long eyelashes. Her unfairly sunkissed skin was a rich shade you would not expect to see in mid-January. It was like she had soaked up all the sunlight in London. She parted her rose petal lips, and an expression of confusion rippled over her face. 

“Hello,” said Simon Snow, beaming. “I am here to love and care for you. I am your angel,” he declared as a dazzling, winning smile lit up his face.

Her confusion fell into a tight-lipped frown. “Oh. I heard about something like this. The falling angels, right? It's all over my twitter timeline. You seem really sweet, but sorry, I’m just not interested.” She turned away and began to shut the door.

“WAIT!” Simon stuck his foot in the door, his eyes bright with panicked desperation. “My name is Simon Snow, Mother Nature sent me here to be with you, you’re-- you’re my human!” He said desperately. How could his destiny be so indifferent?

She shrugged. “I’m sure you’re the perfect guy, but for someone else. I have a lot going on right now and I don’t need a boyfriend.” Her face softened when she saw his shattered expression. “Good luck out there, though. I'm sure someone would be more than happy to have an angel like you in their life.” She sent an apologetic smile his way before moving to close the door.

Simon watched in shock as door 61A swung shut, the sound of the slam echoing in his empty gut. And with that, it was over. Everything was over.

There was nothing in his training about the possibility of rejection. There were no records of it ever happening. The mission was meant to be a guaranteed success. Somehow he had fumbled and he was going to pay the price for the rest of time. He was probably going to be sentenced to serve stardust brew to his superiors and file away eons of human history until the collapse of the universe.

The numbers on the door blurred as his eyes pooled with tears and he began to cry. Really cry. The kind of crying that left your ribs aching as you’re gasping for breath, oxygen, comfort, sanity, anything. 

In heaven, he was surrounded by angels who were more than willing to help, but there were no angels here now.

He sat alone on the dirty hallway floor outside of apartment 61, the geometric pattern of the carpet shifting and blurring with his tears. He almost didn’t notice a man walking out of apartment 61, who did a double-take when he saw the crying, golden heap before him. He looked conflicted, frowning slightly before clearing his throat and walking hesitantly towards him.

“H-hey are you ok?” The tall, dark-haired stranger said, and then mentally reprimanded himself. Of course he wasn’t ok. He was practically reenacting the flood of Babylon with his tears. 

Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was hopeless with handling emotions, least of all his own, but there was something compelling about this weeping angel; he was something that he couldn’t just walk past.

Simon scrunched up his face in puzzlement. “Yes? I mean I don't know… but I will be someday.” He looked up at this kind stranger, and couldn’t hide his shock. If Agatha was the sun, he must have been the moon. He was thin and wispy like a lunar light beam. His skin had a pale, silvery cast that seemed to glow from within, and his expression kept shifting, like the man on the moon was trying to solve a great dilemma. His long fingers brushed Simon’s arm in an attempt to comfort him, but his fingers were icy. Shivers ran down Simon’s back as he forced himself to continue. “It’s hard to explain but I ruined my mission and now I’m out here alone. I’m not allowed to go back home until I fix this”

“You’re here alone? In this part of London?” Baz asked, his face still clouded with confusion. “Are you from around here? Do you need somewhere to stay?”

Simon opened his mouth to explain further, but his chin trembled with the threat of barely contained tears, so he just scrunched up his face and nodded.

Baz gracefully stood up and gestured in the direction of the door that was just closed on him moments before, the tacky brass numbers glinting mockingly in the fluorescent lights. Simon’s eyes widened. “No, I can’t go there! I was cast out! 61 was my assignment and I failed.”

“Which 61? 61… A? I live in 61B” he said kindly as he gestured to the door slightly to the right of the golden-haired maiden’s. He offered his hand to help him up.

“Oh, um, that would be wonderful, thank you so much,” Simon said as he accepted his hand. With the feeling of the man’s thin fingers interlaced with his, Simon felt a shock as he was struck by a feeling of blurred revelation. He squinted up at this stranger and something about him seemed familiar. He followed him into his apartment under the vague notion that after everything that had gone wrong in his trip, this might be the first thing that was going right.


End file.
